Jazz it Up
by Tossino
Summary: Kanda's hair is getting very long and keeps getting in the way. Lenalee decides to help him fix a hairstyle, since he seems clueless about what to do with it himself. Oneshot.


**Title: **Jazz it Up

**Summary: **Kanda's hair is getting very long and keeps getting in the way. Lenalee decides to help him fix a hairstyle, since he seems clueless about what to do with it himself. Oneshot.

**Pairing: **None. There doesn't have to be one, does it? :D

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor. Not sure which comes first, lol.

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Well... A tiny bit of Kanda's foul mouth? But there really isn't much swearing. XDDD Just "damn" and "hell". (Oh, and keep in mind that they're like... 14 and 12 or something like that in this piece, should just state that). Nothing to warn about, really...

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't mind owning DGM, but I don't. So there.

Yay for sudden inspiration! Gotta grasp the moment. I was browsing through this Japanese site for fanart and I saw a few with Kanda in pigtails (lol, I know), and I got this picture of Lenalee helping Kanda deciding a hairstyle... And this fic was born. :D Very short, but it's not supposed to be anything complicated, lol. As always, feel free to point out any mistakes; grammar errors, typos or awkward phrases.

But most importantly: Enjoy!

* * *

**Jazz it Up**

It was really beginning to get long. The strands cascaded down his shoulders, nearing his waist. Maybe it was a little bit too long, but he liked it. It was Lenalee who had said he should let it grow, anyway, that he would look good with it. So he tried it. And he had to admit, yes, he did look good in it, much better than the shorter hair that reached just past his cheeks had looked, and he wasn't cutting it even shorter. So longer hair it was. Maybe it was mostly because Lenalee had said so that he had even considered letting it grow in the first place, but Lenalee was very important to him, so he didn't mind admitting that.

But now it was beginning to get in the way. It would get in his eyes, block his vision, tangle into an annoying mess. But he didn't want to cut it.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and thought that it was enough already. And so she grabbed his wrist (he flinched a little at the touch, he didn't really like to be touched, but it was Lenalee so it was okay) and pulled him with her to her room, with the words "we're going to fix that, Kanda".

She sat him down on her bed and he watched with a frown as she skipped over to the bureau and began digging around in the drawers. He shifted sceptically as he saw her pull out hairbands and hairclips, her pigtails whizzling through the air as she turned on her heal and headed back. She crawled onto the bed and eyed him for a moment, then giggled.

"What's with the look?" she asked cheerfully and grabbed a few strands of his hair, crossing her legs as she settled down comfortably behind him, pursing her lips thoughtfully like she did when thinking.

Kanda frowned, but it wasn't out of anger or irritation, more out of habit. Kanda just... frowned. It was what he did, it was as simple as that. "What are you doing?" was his reply. He really didn't understand what the way she stuck out her tongue and began to gather together some of his hair was supposed to be about.

"I have long hair too, Kanda, I know how it is," she said matter-of-factly, like it was so damn obvious, when it really wasn't. He didn't understand girls. Actually, he didn't understand people in general. People were weird. While he was completely normal.

Really.

He was.

"Che," he muttered and allowed Lenalee to do whatever she wanted. The tugging and combing with fingers was a bit annoying, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to complain, because Lenalee wouldn't like that. She could get angry when she wanted to.

She finally withdrew her hands and eyed her work. Kanda glanced back at her questioningly. His hair felt odd, suddenly light, but he was pretty sure whatever hairstyle he was wearing now it wasn't something any _male _would have. And it was pulling at his scalp. He wasn't used to this, obviously. Lenalee kept watching him for a moment, her lips occasionally twitching, her hands fingering at her skirt. Then she made a weird noise with her nose, and the next moment she was giggling like mad, all hunched over and wagging back and forth.

Kanda scowled. "What's so damn funny?" he asked testily and crossed his arms. "If you're just doing this to amuse yourself and make fun of me, I'm leaving."

"Sorry," Lenalee giggled and tried to gather herself together. "I just cou-haha-couldn't resist." She snorted in a very un-Lenalee-like way and nearly whined out her giggling for a moment, maybe because it was struggling to get out, or she was struggling to keep it in, half-assedly. She just couldn't be putting too much effort into it, or she would have succeeded already.

"Okay, okay, that doesn't work," she finally breathed out and tugged at Kanda's hair, and then it fell back down over his shoulders and back. She hummed thoughtfully and grabbed his hair on both sides of his head, but left some on the front as she pulled it back. "I just had to see what you looked like in pigtails, sorry." She giggled again.

"Pigtails?" Kanda asked and frowned. "What's that?"

Lenalee laughed a little and shook her head. "It's what I have," she said casually. When Kanda was about to whip his head around to glare at her, she tugged at the hair she held in her hands. "Stay still."

Kanda angrily settled with glaring at the floor instead. "If you dare put something like that on me again I won't let you touch my hair ever," he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a child," Lenalee said, and he _knew_ she rolled her eyes. "You have to be able to take a joke."

"How can I take it if I don't think it's funny?"

She sighed heavily and wrapped one of the headbands around his hair at the back of his head. "You're hopeless," she said amusingly and scooted around him so that she sat at his side. She put a finger to her lip, ignoring the bitter look he gave her. She grabbed a hairclip and pulled the hair she had left at the front back a little bit, fastening it there. Then she moved over to the other side, did the same there but quickly undid it again, then frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda asked tiredly. "This is ridiculous." He_ felt _ridiculous. Hairclips? He was a _man_. Well, actually, he was not a man yet, just a boy, but that wasn't the point. Males didn't wear hairclips, period.

Lenalee whacked him over the head, but not very hard. "Shush, this is an art," she scolded. He winced and put a hand to his head. Was that necessary? "It's a process. You can't just throw something together."

Kanda sighed and put on a blank expression as he lowered his hand again. "Yes, Lenalee," he said in a monotone.

Lenalee removed the hairclip and threw it to the side. Then she removed the hairband and pulled back the remaining hair before she put it back. She backed off, looked at it for a moment, lips twitching, again. What was so funny this time? He scowled as she started giggling again, but at least it lasted shorter this time.

"No, no, that doesn't work," she said and removed the hairband, putting it around her wrist and then absentmindedly twirling it around.

"How much longer will this take?" Kanda asked tiredly. Lenalee didn't even say anything this time, just glared at him for a short moment.

"I think you need a fringe," she finally said with a determined nod of her head. "A fringe, and then a ponytail. What do you think about that?"

She didn't even wait for an answer as she hopped off the bed and went over to the bureau again. He grunted. "As long as it doesn't get in my eyes..." he muttered. Lenalee did know more about hair than he did, so if she said so, then fine. He trusted her enough not to ruin his hair permenantly, so it was all fine.

"I don't think it will be any trouble," Lenalee chirped and flopped back onto the bed with scissors ready in her hand.

Kanda eyed it sceptically. "Can you cut hair?" he asked. Now that was something he hadn't been expecting.

She sighed and flicked her own fringe. "I cut this," she said proudly. "Didn't you know that? I cut brother's hair too. It's not very hard. And it won't be anything complicated, so you can trust me. Okay?"

He frowned and looked at her fringe. Well, it actually did look good, he didn't think she was the one who cut it. And Komui's hair wasn't a disaster either. "Che," he replied. "Fine."

Lenalee beamed and slid off the bed to stand in front of him, pulling down his hair in front of his face. He twitched a bit and started radiating annoyance, but Lenalee wasn't phased by it. She kept fiddling with the what-he-guessed-was-going-to-be-the-fringe before she got back into the bed and once again gathered up his hair in a ponytail. She hummed a happy tune as she sat down next to him, judging by which direction the bed was sloping, and gathered the hair in front of his face together. He felt a bit hesitant when he saw the scissors, but he refused to show it, and watched them cut off a big lump off hair. It fell to the floor, surprisingly not scattering when it landed, and when she let the hair go it fell back, considerably shorter. It just barely covered his eyes.

He closed them, because he didn't want the stupid hair to stick on them or something, and kept them closed until the sounds from Lenalee's scissors had stopped. Then he blinked them open and raised a hand to run it through the fringe. Lenalee eyed him with a frown and he felt himself getting a bit anxious.

"What?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't give away any of that. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" Lenalee asked and blinked, then shook her head. "No, not really, I just think that... Hmm, let me try this."

She pulled out the hairband again and retied the ponytail, leaving some of the hair to hang beside the fringe. "Ah, perfect!" she said happily and clapped her hands together. "It shouldn't get in your way now."

Kanda grunted and ran his fingers through the ponytail at the back of his head. Well, this was... interesting. His scalp didn't really approve, but hopefully he would get used to it. He stalked over to the mirror and stared at his new hairstyle sceptically for a moment. Lenalee almost seemed a bit nervous, but lit up the moment he made an appriciative nod.

And after that, he never once changed his hairstyle.


End file.
